A Promise
by Silver Blue Starshine
Summary: Post Movie Fic. Roy is back in Central and Riza helps him fix up his house. As he does, he reads a letter given to him before he left. A promise made, a promise fulfilled


**Hi! It'll take me a while to update my other fic, but for now, I have a one shot. I wrote this in thirty minutes during geometry class, after watching Romeo and Juliet movie in English…XP And then I remembered this play thing we did for Filipino class. :D This is post movie oki doki?**

**Here is my one shot fic: A Promise**

------------------

"You know, you didn't need to come with me and help me fix my house, Hawkeye." Roy Mustang said as he entered his house after his military duties, carrying a box filled with his things.

"I have to be frank sir, that you are rather disorganized and you do have a tendency to procrastinate. That attitude will never get this cleaning done." She replied as she followed him in, also bringing a box.

"Oh, give me a break Riza. I do not procrastinate." Roy hollered from the living room. She raised an eyebrow before stopping at the opening to the room.

"Oh really? Do you want me to tell you how many times you've procrastinated?" Roy's head shot up and he remembered.

"Okay, okay, never mind. You can put the box down here. I'll fix them."

"And I'm supposed to do what?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Are you hungry? You can prepare some food there if you like. It's in a box I brought in this morning. And yes I sorted them out so nothing spoils." At this, Riza's face split into a smile.

"Alright then. Do you want coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. Make sure when I get back whatever's in that box is fixed." Hawkeye said as she made her way to the kitchen. When he was alone, Roy started taking of the tape on one of the boxes then pulling out the contents, carefully (as some of them were picture frames, the small ones) and then piling them on the sofa beside him. As he opened another box, he accidentally knocked over one of the piles, and the letters and frames went crashing to the floor.

"Whoops." He said sheepishly. From the kitchen, Riza called out.

"What was that whoops I heard?"

"Nothing! Just a picture frame and some letters. Go on, be careful, you might hurt yourself." He replied. He bent down and picked up the things that fell and one letter caught his eye. It's once white envelope was now brownish, saying that it's been a few years or so. He picked it up and pulled out the contents. The letter had a legible handwriting which he immediately recognized as Hawkeye's hand writing. It was a letter she gave to him before he left for the North two years ago or so.

_Dear Roy,_

_For once, I won't be calling you sir. And I promise I won't reprimand you for doing this because you think this is right. But I just want to tell you something, even in a short letter like this one. We're all saddened by the fact that you're leaving us. We don't want you to leave. You could get the chance to become Fuhrer now. But I respect your decision._

_You take care of yourself Roy. Swear that you will take care of yourself. We'll miss you, honestly. I'll honestly say that I will miss you a lot. But promise me one thing. Promise me that one day, you will return and lead us all. We'll all be waiting for that day. Waiting for you. _

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Riza Hawkeye_

"Sir I've got your coffee now." She said as Riza entered the living room carrying two cups of coffee. She laid it on the table then she realized that he was reading a letter. Then later, it dawned on her that that was the letter she gave him two years ago.

"It's… the letter I gave you."

"I know. And I fulfilled my promise I made. I came back. But most importantly, you kept your promise as well."

"What promise? I never made a promise to you, sir." She said as she sat down beside him.

"No you did. It's the very last line you wrote before your signature. _I'll be waiting for you._ And you did wait for me. Thanks you." He smiled at her and she returned the smile. For the next few hours, they fixed his house together, a feeling of happiness deep down that each of them kept their promise.

------------------

**Thanks for reading! And I swear I'll update the other one. :D Please review! ******


End file.
